Aven
by Loser ON Parole
Summary: Who was she? That was what Ace wanted to figure out. OC Story
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

"You suck old man!" She heaved a sigh as she fell on her back, silently relishing the wooden planks that allowed her to rest. She wanted to stand, but she hated to fall and it always seemed as though whenever she tried to stand, she fell, it was either on her back or on her arse. It didn't really matter, a fall was a fall.

This was an almost daily occurrence on Whitebeard's ship. The young woman would challenge their captain and curse him after he'd win. Sometimes they'd wonder why Whitebeard never commanded respect from the woman. She would tell him how he sucked, how she hated him and how she would kick his behind the next time they fought, but after her annoyed grunts, she would smile and thank him for a reason the crew didn't know why. But there was one thing that was evident through everyone's eyes; Whitebeard had a soft spot for the battle-crazy woman.

An hour later, the fallen woman finally stood up and ran straight to Whitebeard who was currently by the edge of the ship.

Marco grinned as he saw his most troublesome crewmate run towards his captain with that childish smile. She was so much like a child, but in truth she was not. The young woman was all around odd. At times she would act like a naive kid who didn't know what 'grief' meant, while at others, she would look like a warrior that came from the greatest war of the world. She was confusing and the same time refreshing. He could still remember the first time she set foot on their ship... she was 9.

_"__Blondie!"_

_And a young girl suddenly emerged from the barrel he just carried. A kid not older than 9 was pointing towards the first division captain, with a look of awe and curiosity._

_"__Why are you blonde?" She asked, trying to get out of the thing, failing as she tripped and tumbled in front of the said blonde, still within the barrel. Slowly the small mess of red hair grazed over Marco's feet, and as he looked down to face the young girl, he saw her smiling at him. He crouched down to inspect her further and only now did he notice those hauntingly beautiful white eyes that gleamed even through his shadow._

_Slowly she reached out her tiny hand and grasped his hair, "Hehehe, now you're going to give me your hair."_

_And he didn't know why, but he smiled._

"ARIGATOU!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she bowed her upper body towards the captain. Seconds after, she stood up straight and gave the old man a sloppy grin.

Whitebeard placed his hand on top of the girl's hair and ruffled it up. "Gua ha ha ha, you never change!"

"My hair!?" she puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, he always treated her like a kid and she was 19 for crying out loud! "I swear, no one takes me seriously around here..."

"Why don't you start acting your age then?" Thatch suggested.

"I always have! I act like a healthy and young teenager."

"Gua ha ha ha ha! Far from it my child!"

"You know what? Whatever! I like acting like a kid, it makes me feel... young, naive and pure. I'm going back to my room now, bye pops!" She walked into the shelter as she waved her hand as a goodbye, her face still looking in front of her.

oOo

She held both blades as they sliced through the lamp.

And she finally realized that she just destroyed her main source of light. She groaned and kicked anything in her way, frustrated that she didn't have a better place for practice. She couldn't practice on the deck... she wouldn't be able to hold back and she might destroy Moby Dick... she didn't want to die an early death.

She sighed as she sheathed her sword at her back, unsatisfied with the result of her training. She walked out of her room and contemplated on going to the deck. It was noisy up there and she didn't want to see her crew members drunk... again. Last time she did, she had nightmares about those naked drunkards, truly horrifying. She could go to the kitchen and well... she wasn't hungry so that was out of the choice.

"I just don't have to look at them and everything will be fine and dandy, right?" Begrudgingly, her feet took steps that led her to the deck, but she wasn't expecting the scene that greeted her.

"To think, I was gone for an hour and something exciting happens! You could've at least called me, Marco!" She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms in front of her chest, annoyed that she didn't get to spectate the show.

Marco shrugged as he smiled apologetically at the woman, "maybe next time yoi."

"Oh well, no use on dwelling on the past. What happened here?"

"Not much, just an attack, Whitebeard wants him on the crew though."

"Really now?" she walked towards the tied up teen who she assumed to be the captain. The freckled young man wearing the unbuttoned yellow polo and the blue shorts peered over the woman slowly inching towards him. She stood before the man not any older than 18.

"Name?" she asked in a cold tone, a tone that was new from her to every Whitebeard pirate. Some flinched; they had never expected it from their youngest crewmate. Her word was not threatening, but as it came from her mouth, it became a weapon of great intimidation.

The young man felt compelled to tell her his name. He didn't know why, but he just did. "Portgas D. Ace."

She hummed in response, taking note of his obedience. "What crew are you from and what position do you hold."

He scowled, "I have no obligation to answer you."

It was so fast that no one saw her hand move. A knife was now grazing Ace's neck as a bead of blood slowly got out and trailed downwards from the tip of the weapon. "You're right, you have no obligation, but you do have a choice. It's either you tell me what I want to know or you die by my hands. Go on, freckles, decide."

"Gua ha ha ha! I suggest you do as she says, that girl can be scary when she wants to, but she'll really slit your neck if you don't give her what she wants," Whitebeard commented.

Ace smirked, "Who said I was afraid to die?"

The girl's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but smiled the next. Immediately, she withdrew her weapon and thoroughly held the man's cheek. "I like you Portgas D. Ace," she let go of him and stood up. Just like what transpired a little while ago, she swiftly unsheathed her blades and pushed the man down with her leg to his chest. She plunged her weapons to either side of his head, intentionally grazing his left cheek, forming an 'X' as the blades intersected each other. She leaned closer to him until she was only inches away from his visage. "But if you hurt my family in ways I do not approve of, I will punish you, torture you, keep you alive for the pain and when I finally think you've had enough, I will kill you, leaving you with the most bitter death you've ever tasted."

She drew her head back and took back her swords to free the dumbfounded teen. With the sword on her right hand, she cut through his ropes and stretched out her free hand that just recently placed her other blade back into its scabbard.

Hesitantly, Ace took that hand and she hefted him up. "Take my warning young man and perhaps you can enjoy your youth," she said as she walked towards her other crewmates.

And he was free just like that.

But that thought simply passed through his mind as he continued staring at the girl who was in front of him a few seconds ago. She had crimson hair bundled up to form a high ponytail and pale white skin that rivaled snow itself. She wore a black short-sleeved shirt that was tucked in shorts that had the color of dirt. She also wore peculiar black boots that was up to her knees. And the highlight of her back was the two swords that formed an 'X'.

As if feeling his stare, she turned around and smirked at Ace.

And it was then that he finally took notice of those alluring eyes that had white irises…

Was that even possible?

"She's Ada, She's nice once you get to know her," Ace turned to the voice to see a brown-haired man reaching out his hand as a greeting. "Thatch, Fourth Division Commander. Welcome to the crew."

Ace hissed at the friendly pirate, "I'm not joining"

Thatch smiled, "We'll see about that."

**...**

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors. *Edited* Thank you Lacus01 for pointing it out**

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

It's been a week since the Spade's captain officially became part of the Whitebeard pirates. And Ace has had better days.

"Freckles save me some food dammit!"

"No." Munch.

"Then at least stop eating all the meat!"

"No." Munch.

Ada attacked Ace, not caring whether she hit another crewmate or not. This was another daily occurrence on Whitebeard's ship. After they were both sick of losing to their captain, they decided that they would challenge each other and whoever wins will be the stronger one. They didn't just fight through fists, weapons, devil fruit or whatnots; they fought over who ate more, who was better at swabbing the deck, who was better at navigating, who was better at closing the door, who was better at getting on the crews nerves and they even fought over who was better at sleeping that Whitebeard had to whoop their butts the next day.

"I bet in a week that they'll get together," Thatch piped up, making sure that it was out of the hearing range of the arguing duo of teens.

"Make that two," another one laughed.

"I'm betting on a month," Marco joined in.

"I'm betting on never," a voice intervened, a voice that sounded irritated. She sighed as she downed a mug of beer. "That kid is an absolute ass! He won't admit that I'm better than him and it is downright annoying!"

"Maybe because he really is better than you," Ace appeared on the seat beside her, simultaneously drinking a mug of beer.

"I bet I can drink a heck lot more than you can!"

His face inched towards hers, both unfazed by the intimidating aura they were both giving out. "I'd like to see you try," he smirked.

Marco watched as two of his youngest crewmates fought valiantly in a drinking contest. He knew it was going to end in a disaster, at least with Ada, he didn't know about Ace's drunken state.

Now they were both drunk.

"You're the cutest guy I've seen in this ship," Ada's hand slowly moved to caress Ace's cheek, and in his drunken state, he welcomed it. "Have I ever told you that?"

"Nope!" he widely grinned. "But-"

And his head was immediately slammed into the table, courtesy of a certain white-eyed red head. "You're also the one I want to kill the most."

But Ace's head remained on the table, welcoming slumber as it took him.

"Oi, Freckles! Listen when someone's talking to you!" Threat after threat came from the girl's mouth, but the captive remained asleep, unknown to his demise. "I said-"

"Ada, calm down-"

"No fucking way," she interrupted him. "NO ONE interrupts me when I talk so you better shut your shitty little mouth, got that? Blondie?" she snarled.

Marco sighed. Great! They were having another night with a drunken Ada. Ada was different when she was drunk and it was a 'whole-new-person-different'; she cussed, she was unreasonably violent and when she was in the mood, she was flirty.

"Wake up, shithead!" She roughly shook the former Spade's captain, not caring about the nonsense he was sleep talking about.

"Ada-chan, maybe you should-"

"Who in the name of fuck called me Ada-**CHAN?!"**

The crew brought out their weapons, ready to fend for their lives against the white-eyed red head. Ada then reached for the weapons on her back, only to realize that there was nothing there. She cried out in frustration.

But everything stopped as they heard the voice of a person who just dug his own grave. "Ada-chan?" Ace was groggily rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms as he finally awoke from his 5-minute slumber. After that sleep, he was sober.

Ada smiled, but it wasn't the same smile that her crew was akin to, it was far too sweet… meaning lethal. "Portgas-san, what did you just call me?"

"Ada-chan?"

And everyone left the pub, praying fervently as they heard the screams of their fallen comrade.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"I got drunk… again! I'm sorry I got carried away!" She stood at the edge of the patient's bed, her face frustrated and strained at the same time.

"No kidding! You practically broke my leg!"

"Yeah, right…" she trailed off, remembering all that happened that night. "I'm sorry, okay? Really am."

"How am I supposed to do things now?"

She stood there for minutes, thinking of all sorts of ideas on how she could help the injured young man. "How about I always carry you until your re-"

"No," he immediately answered.

"Then what do you suggest I do?!" Ace remained silent, not sure of what to answer. "How about I never leave your side until you re-"

"No," she got the same response.

The doors to the infirmary slammed opened and entered a big man with a white moustache. He smiled as he saw he interaction of his children.

"How are you doing, Ace?"

"I can't walk, I can't exactly fight like this and I can't get out of this bed due to your vigilant doctor so how do you think I'm doing," he retorted, not caring whether he sounded like a pubescent teen or not.

Whitebeard simply laughed and eyed his daughter who was right next his son. She looked like she was having a dilemma. Then an idea popped in his mind. "Ada, stay with Ace until he recovers!"

In unison, both screeched, "What?!"

"Wait! Old man, I," he started moving his legs in a weird up and down motion, emphasizing on his 'supposed' recovery. "I'm fine, see!" And then he winced.

"Dammit! You could at least try to improve your acting! You're not convincing anyone!" She shouted. She sighed as she got that knowing look from her captain. "Now we have no choice, but to stick together."

They both groaned as they were left in the infirmary.

There was silence for more than two hours and both couldn't stand the tension in the air.

"Um," Ace started. "So we both got off on the wrong foot… why don't we start over," he gave her an awkward smile, hoping she'd agree.

"Okay… as long as you admit that I'm better than you."

"Seriously?" Ace deadpanned. "Give me food."

"No, you give me food."

"You broke my leg."

"Why don't I just get food for the both of us?" she smiled, completely forgetting her previous argument. She grumbled as she finally got out of the infirmary. Now she was ordered to be with him, could fate get any crueler?

"So… having fun with the newbie?" Thatch appeared out of nowhere; normally Ada would punch him for startling her, but for once, it was alright.

"Thatch, don't leave me with him. Please."

"Ada," he smiled as he went to pat her head. "Can't you see cupid is at work? I can't interfere with that." He walked away, but not before ruffling her hair.

"My hair?! And what was that supposed to mean?" Legs heavy, she walked towards the kitchen and fetched them their lunch.

"I'm back!" She held both plates as she kicked the door open, only to see Ace trying to sneak out through the window. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Um, I'm not trying to escape through the window?" It sounded more of a question than an answer.

"No, you aren't." She heaved a sigh as she places the plates on the table and sat on the stool beside the bed. "Can you please go back to your bed?"

Ace raised a brow before reluctantly taking his place on the bed.

"Okay, I'm sorry I acted like a kid." She stared at his face and looked deep within his eyes, the first time since she first met him. It was the first time she didn't see her reflection, but instead she saw darkness, complete and utter darkness. "I'm sorry, maybe we can start over."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Ada, not really my real name, but it's what everyone calls me. It's nice to meet you Portgas-san."

"You can just call me Ace. So what's your real name?" Ace asked.

"Sorry, that's classified information. Only the old man knows what it is and I'd like it to stay that way. Anyways, what do you think we can do now? Seeing as you're in bed, not much."

oOo

"Ace! Stop that!" Ada shouted.

"I am on crouches, woman! I can do this myself!"

"But. Your. Leg. Is. Broken."

"Whatever!" Ace tried to run as fast as he could… at least as fast as any man in crouches could go. Ada easily caught up with the teen and was now holding him by the collar as she dragged him towards edge of the deck.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You need to recover! I was given the task to stay with you which kind of implies that I'm your nurse… so yeah, you have no choice, but to do as I say."

"You're not my mom!"

"I prefer the term, babysitter."

"They're at it again," Marco sighed as he leaned on the rails of the deck.

"Yeah, but this time with less hostility," Thatch smiled. "And I might even win the bet."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

"What are you doing?" Ace asked. "Wait, no, don't answer that." His eyes fled the eccentric female and turned to the blonde haired division captain, "Marco, what is she doing?"

Ada lay stationary within a barrel, a very old barrel she's treasured for years. Her head was the only thing outside of it. Her eyes stared at the sky and she did absolutely nothing.

"Is she in an old-looking barrel yoi?" Marco asked, his eyes never leaving the boxes he was stacking up.

"Yeah."

"So it's already that time of the year yoi."

"What time of the year?"

"That time of the year?" Thatch piped up. "I hope it doesn't rain. Last time there was a storm and she refused to leave her spot."

"What time of the year?" Ace now asked the redhead… but still no answer.

"The day she met the Whitebeard pirates," Tierney, the old cook, answered. "I still can't believe she kept track of it."

"Why is she in a barrel then?"

"Because that's how she got here… Quite a storm that kid is and to think it's been ten years."

_ "__Mine!" Everyone on deck stared at their crewmate, ferociously wrestling a red-headed kid off his head. "Oi, get off of me!"_

_"__No! It's my hair now!"_

_"__But you already have hair!"_

_She grumbled as she jumped repeatedly on his shoulders, "You can have mine!"_

_Finally curious, Marco calmly stood and easily took the girl from his shoulders into his arms. He held her forearms firmly and positioned her in front of him and in midair. "You can't have my hair yoi."_

_"__Why not?" she whined, now thrashing around in his arms._

_"__Because it's mine yoi."_

_"__Then you are selfish! You are a meanie! You are a selfish meanie!" She turned away from the blonde while puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms on her chest. "I don't like selfish meanies."_

_He put her down. "Good, I don't like whiny kids"_

_He nonchalantly walked away and Ada didn't like that._

_Marco walked to the direction to his captain until a simple tug on his pants stopped him in his tracks. The girl was staring at the ground, gripping his pants tightly, but as her grip got tighter she looked at him with wide eyes and immediately let go._

_"__I-I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. Please don't leave. Please don't die." She looked up at him pleadingly, her eyes watery and her lips quivering. "Please."_

_Now Marco was baffled. This girl must be speaking from experience? Hopefully not. He crouched down to her level and immediately the kid wiped the increasing water in her eyes and bowed to cover her face. "I'm sorry, I will never do it again." _

_Now he was more curious… she wasn't like this a while ago. He bent his body and peeked at the girl's face. Fear. Her eyes were wide and watery again. Her face was different from a kid afraid of the dark… a child shouldn't have this expression. She looked as if he was going to kill her._

_Marco straightened up and lifted his hand. The little girl saw movement and saw his hand hovering above her. She fell on the floor, her frightened eyes never leaving the blonde's hand. _

_And he stroked her hair. "You have beautiful hair. It reminds me of a rose yoi."_

_"__My-my hair?" she stared at him as though what he was saying was absolutely impossible. "My hair?" she repeated._

_"__Yes, your hair yoi." He took a lock of her hair and placed it on his palm in front of the child. "See," he gestured to his hand, "pretty."_

_She hesitantly took the lock of hair and held it closer to her eye. "Well, it is kind of pretty…" _

_Marco stood up and gently took her hand in his. When she stared at him, he only nodded to her. He led the girl to his captain, simultaneously waving off the odd stares his crewmates were giving him._

_"__Where are you taking her?" Tierney asked, a spatula in his hand, fresh from the grill._

_"__To the captain yoi."_

_oOo_

_"__Please leave with her."_

_She gulped. Great, just great, now she's alone with a white bearded man who she really doesn't want to be alone with. He looked like he could break her like a twig. He emanated an aura similar to her father's, intimidating and commanding, but it seemed less hostile. Maybe she should act like how she normally acts with her father…_

_"__Sit," he commanded. And with the greatest of her speed, she dashed to the seat he was gesturing to and sat up straight._

_"__What is your name?"_

_"__Defective, sir!"_

_"__Defective, you say. Now tell me your real name."_

_The stowaway glanced from left to right, making extra sure that no one was watching. She walked to the captain's side and waved her hand to tell him to come closer. He did and she whispered to him her real name._

_She walked back to her seat to face the old man._

_"__Why did you say your name was 'Defective'?"_

_"__Because that's what everyone calls me, sir!" she answered loud and clear._

_"__Why were you in that barrel?"_

_"__Because I planned to ambush the blonde and take his hair, sir!"_

_Whitebeard stifled his grin. Why would this child want his son's hair? Hair of all the things in the world! "Why would you want to have his hair?"_

_"__Because maybe I wouldn't be defective anymore, sir!" The captain hummed in understanding, so this young one could understand why she was called defective and what the word meant. Her hair made her defective? Where did she come from. "Where do you live?"_

_"__In the Land of Promise, sir!" the Land of Promise? They have never seen that island, but indeed he has heard of it. It was an island somewhere in the New World… it was an island hidden in the mist. The land was fertile and abundant with plants and it was said to have the most beautiful natural resources. He's always wanted to see it for himself. "How did you get into the island we were just in?"_

_"__I… I ran away sir…" she murmured, it could barely be heard._

_Ran away? From the New World to Paradise? This girl was a barrel of surprises! How was she able to do that?_

_"__Why did you run away?"_

_"__Because I… I didn't want to stay there… sir!" Whitebeard saw that determined glint in her eye… she seemed proud that she ran away._

_"__How did you get here from the New World?"_

_"__Ugh," She tried to recall how. "Let's see first… I was drifting through the wind and suddenly I was in Wano and then I flew again and then the white-haired old man… Raylay ,Rayle,Rayleay… I forgot… I'll just call him Ray-san. Ray-san told me I was in Sabaody Archipelago and then I flew and bam I was in that island where I found Blondie!" Then her eyes widened in realization. "I-I mean I found the blonde man, sir!" Drifting to through the wind? Flying? The questions just kept piling up. But most of all…_

_"__Why do you talk like a military man?"_

_"__Because I believe you are similar to my father and if I don't I'll get the box, sir!"_

_Similar to her father? Probably not even close. "The box?" Whitebeard was bemused. This was his first time encountering a child such as her. She sounded like a Marine, and she ran away from the New World all by herself._

_"__The box is a second house to me, sir! A house I would never wish to live in, sir!"_

_"__What is it?"_

_"__It is a cardboard box big enough for a person double my size, sir! And it is also in the middle of the woods, sir!" _

_"__I see…" Whitebeard thought for a moment. A cardboard box for a house? They let her stay there? To top it off they called her 'Defective'. Whitebeard's eyes darkened… children shouldn't be treated like that._

_The kid stumbled from her chair. She fell again. The big man had that scary look in his eyes that she just wanted to run away and jump off of the ship. Slowly, she inched away, trying her best not to get his attention._

_Snapping out of it, Whitebeard eyed the girl slowly trying to get away from him. She was cowering in fear and it looked like she was about to run away and jump off the deck._

_The captain stood from his seat and approached girl. She immediately faced the door and tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. She stiffened, she felt it… the big man was behind her…no doubt about it. Slowly she turned around and she gasped as her face was only inches away from her… and he had that scrutinizing look._

_Then he did what she never expected him to do._

_"__Gua ha ha ha ha!"_

_"__Gua?" she blurted out._

_He gave her a toothy grin and ruffled her hair. Okay, now she was really confused. _

_"__I like you!"_

_"__What? You-you like me? But aren't I too young for you? Are you a pedophile?" she asked with that straight face that only brought more laughter from the big man._

_"__Gua ha ha ha! I didn't mean it like that! I'll take you in!"_

_"__Take me in? What do you mean?" She cocked her head to the side, immensely curious and a bit hopeful on what the man was saying._

_"__You are now my daughter!"_

_"__Wait what? You're going to be my father? Aren't you too old?"_

_"__It's never too old to be a father, child," he answered. The kid just stared at him… why would he want to be her father? No one wanted to be related to her so why was he offering? Was the old man cuckoo or something?_

_Then he smiled… no one ever smiled to her like that, not even her mother. It was a smile that she always longed for someone to give her… a smile that only existed in her imagination._

_She could see it in his face, what he wanted to say… _

_I accept you._

Ada blinked her eyes, finally released from her memory. She liked it… reliving that day. That smile was etched on her mind from the day it happened and she wouldn't tell it to anyone else… it was something between the old man and her.

*Poke*

Her eye twitched as a twig poked her cheek.

*Poke*

"Stop that."

*Poke*

"I said stop!" She finally jump out of the barrel and was ready to battle her poke-r. "Ace?"

"Why were you in the barrel," he asked.

"Oh that… it's a secret," she dusted her shorts and walked to her captain.

"Old man…"

"Ada."

"Thanks."


End file.
